Love Never dies...Until Now
by Meioko
Summary: Relena and Heero are having problems in their relationship and Rlena seems some what ok about all of this. PLease R


MY: My newest story on Relena and Heero   
DB: It sucks!   
MY: you may think so just because you die doesn't mean it sucks   
DB: Well, the good part is the heartbreak. I can't believe *muffled sound *   
MY: shut up! This is for them to READ!   
DB: Fine! Peepz, enjoy. The truth is that it's really good.   


  
  


Love never Dies...Until Now

  


(New story on Relena and Heero. They start fighting and Relena wants to break up but why is she so happy about it?)

'Today's a happy day. It's my birthday. I'll get a present from. Then we can go walking in the park later. Hmm. I'm lad today's my birthday.' Relena though as she walked along the beach shore watching some kids play in the water.   
"Relena." A very familiar monotone voice came from behind her. Relena stopped and turned around to look at the Prussian blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled to see her boyfriend.   
"Hi! Heero. Where were you? " Relena asked as she placed an arm around him. He picked her up with empty hands. "Heero? Is today a special day of any kind?" Relena asked. Hinting him that it was her birthday.   
Heero looked around blankly with a tone of sarcasm that Relena could not detect.. "Is it?"   
With that, Relena jumped out of his arms. She was sort of happy he had gotten her mad, now she had an actual reason to yell at him. "Heero! Don't you remember today is my birthday?!" She yelled at him.   
Heero, who never showed his feelings of emotion before had a hint of sadness in his eye. As he walked away, quietly.   
Relena who was shocked that he had not said anything. 'How could he forget my birthday?! I mean, it's not like I didn't remind him earlier.' Relena though to herself as she walked on slowly. 'How could he forget? And he didn't even say sorry and go buy me a gift.'   
When she go home, she ran to her room filled with anger, sadness, and hatred. When she opened her door. On her dresser there was a bouquet of flowers, with a note. On the note it said:

Dearest Relena,

Happy Birthday, I hope you have a great year. Just to let you   
Know, I had not forgotten your birthday   
Sincerely,   
Heero

'How sweet. But no I love yous? I thought he loved me! How could he?' Relena though to herself. She threw herself on her bed and cried.   
For the next three days she locked herself in her room. On the third night. She realized that Heero had come over and wondered if she should let him in. Then there was a knock on the door.   
"Relena? Heero has come to see you." Her brother, Zechs asked. "Please come out." Zechs added softly, he was worried about his little sister. She decided to she wasn't going to open the door, but before she could stop herself. She had the door wide open.   
It seemed as if her heart was controlling her instead. Heero looked as though he had gone without sleep for days.   
"Relena, are you ok?" Were the first words out of Heero's mouth. She had just nodded, as if she couldn't speak. Zechs left them to talk out whatever was wrong.   
"Relena, I'm sorry." "Heero, I'm sorry." They said in unison. Heero grabbed her and held on to her as if he had gone years without seeing his love. Relena held on tight not about to let go of him. They stood there for a minute or two and then sat down on her bed.   
"Relena I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Heero said at once.   
"No. Heero, it's my fault I was just disappointed not to see the present in your hands. I'm sorry for over-reacting." Relena said, ashamed of herself.   
"Well, since it's not entirely both our faults, we should let it go and go celebrate your birthday." Heero said trying to cheer her up. She nodded in agreement.   
Heero took her to a fancy little restaurant. They ate and talked for a while. Heero asked for the check and paid then on their way out. Relena realized why she was hurting so much from him, emotionally. They've been going out for about year now and she always tells him how she felt. 'he never said I love you before.' Relena thought. She felt really hurt. To her it was like having her heart ripped out and being stepped on, every time he left without a hug or a kiss. She was soon angry again.   
"HEERO!" She yelled as they exited the restaurant. He stopped in surprise. "Nevermind." He turned around slowly wondering what he did now. Relena kept walking to him. As she kept on walking to his car. Heero just followed.   
"Heero, do you love me?!" She finally asked as she opened the door. She obviously caught him off guard of any questions.   
"Uh, uh... uh." Heero stuttered, not knowing what to say. 'What am I supposed to tell her?' Herab thought to himself. Relena just stood there staring unbelievingly at him.   
"I don't know, Relena. I'm not sure of how I feel right now." Heero finally managed to choke out. He got into the car with Relena next to him. He started the engine and as he left the parking lot, she exploded.   
"But Heero! We've been going out for a year now? I loved you and I tell you that all the time! And you can't tell me how you feel?" Relena shouted. Then she started to cry right there on the spot. She looked up and realized that Heero hadn't even looked down at her.   
"You don't care about me, do you?" She retorted. When Heero didn't reply nor look at her, a fresh new line of sobs started. She sat there crying. When they reached her house she ran out of the car, and slammed the door behind her. Heero just sat there for a minute processing what had just happened. Then he drove off.   
"Relena, what's the matter?" Zechs asked his sister through the locked door.   
"GO AWAY!" Relena yelled back. She sat there for a moment, stared at her pencil case, and saw her exact-to-knife. 'Heero doesn't even care about me! Would he care if I died?' Relena thought falsely. Then she saw her phone and decided to call someone and tell him or her.   
At Heero's place. He just laid on his bed thinking, ' I think I need to talk to her about tonight.' He fell asleep. Around 3 o'clock in the morning, his phone rang. 'Damn phone.' Heero thought as he picked up the phone.   
"Heero! That you?" A very annoying voice came from the other end.   
"Duo! Why did you call me?" Heero asked, angrily.   
"I was talking to Relena." Duo stated.   
"What did she say?"   
"I can't tell you, but all I can say is that she's mad." Was the last thing Duo said before hanging up.   
"Duo? Duo? Damn!" Heero said out raged, as he threw the phone across the room. It hit the wall with a clash and fell apart at the floor.   
Heero sat there for hours thinking. When the sun came up he decided to go and apologize to Relena. So he called her up and askedom they could talk.   
"Relena?" Heero asked awkwardly.   
"What?! Do you want now?" Relena retorted.   
"Uh," Heero obviously surprised that Duo was right that Relena was mad. " Uh, we need to talk about last night."   
"Sorry, but I'm busy!" Relena replied than hung up on him.   
'What have I done?' Heero asked himself. 'I had a good girl, why did I drive her away? I do love her. Why didn't I just say yes to her.' He walked home and when night came he went to bar. He sat there drunk.   
Relena decided she needed to talk to Heero, about their relationship. She opened his door with her set of keys and decided to wait. Thinking he had only gone off to talk to someone, probably Duo.   
'When I get in I'm gonna go straight to sleep.' Heero thought to himself, as he fumbled with his keys to his apartment on L1. When he finally got in, he saw Relena sitting on his couch watching TV.   
"Relena? What are you doing here?" Heero questionably, as he wobbled in to the room.   
"Um, Heero, why are you drunk?" Relena asked a bit worried.   
"Because ... I.." Heero stammered. "Why do you want to know? I though you were mad at me!" Heero shot back.   
"Tuh!" Relena tutted getting mad at him, for no apparent reason. "Well! Mister-I've-been-hating-my-girlfriend I'm leaving!"   
Heero shocked from her comeback, stood there, and watched her walk out on him. 'Shit!' He thought to himself. "SHIT! Why did I do that?! How can I be so stupid!" He yelled at himself. He had loved Relena.   
"How can he be so ignorant?" Relena cried out as soon as she was in her car. She kept crying, her tears blurred her vision. She swerved on the road. CRASH! She had hit... hydrogen. So she sat there crying. She started her car once more and started for home before anyone had seen her. She left the hydrogen with water spouting out of it.   
After a couple of months, Relena was back to her normal self and was very happy with life. As for Heero had not been seen on L1 for the past month.   
Then one very day, Heero went to a bar on L1 to see cr he could find his best friend, Duo. He also went there to collect some memories of him and Relena had together.   
He walked to the local bar. He sat down and brought a beer. He sat there for about three hours when he hears laughter, then his head begun to ache. 'This laughter sounds really familiar.' Heero thought as he turned around only to find why it sounded so familiar. Duo had walked in arm in arm with Relena. As soon as Duo caught the Prussian blue eyes. He froze and dropped Relena's arm. Relena looking up, gasp to find a pair of cold Prussian blue eyes staring at her.   
"H-Heero. What are you doing here? I thought you left for the L5 Colonies." Duo said shocked. Heero made no effort to reply. Relena grabbed Duo's arm and glared at him, for seeing him gave her great pain as it did for him.   
"HOW COULD YOU? Duo! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND!" Heero said outraged. Then he pulled out his gun. As he did so, the people in the bar screamed and made a run for it. While the bartender ran into the back room to hide himself.   
"Heero! What do you think you're doing?" Duo demanded. Standing in front of Relena, to protect her.   
"Duo! Move aside! I need to know some answers." Heero said to Duo in a voice that meant, move now or I'll draw the gun on you. Duo moved aside. Duo stared at Relena and watched her.   
"Relena, how long have you been seeing him?" Heero asked weakly.   
"For the past two months." Relena replied calmly. "Yeah all those times I told you I was busy, I was really spending the night at Duo's." As she said this Duo's eye widen. Heero's mouth twitched.   
"Damn you, mother fucking whore!" Heero cursed at her, as his face contorted with anger. As he held his gun up to her face. Then a suddenly pain came through Heero. When he looked up. His gun was thrown across the floor and then he realized what had happened. Duo had tackled him and made him drop his gun.   
"Traitor! How could you?!" Heero said outraged at the scene. Heero ran to the nearby table and grabbed a stndi knife, then he charged for Relena.   
"Heero! Don't! Relena, get out of the way!" Duo yelled racing toward the running figure. But he was too late; Relena hadn't dodge fast enough. She laid on the ground motionless, as a pool of blood formed around her. Heero had stabbed her in the chest. Heero stood there watching her take her last, shallow breaths of life.   
"Heero! I h-hate you!" Relena whispered as a big, red, bubble of blood formed at her mouth and then it popped. She was gone. Duo stood there and looked up at Heero.   
"Heero! You kill her! You kill her!" Duo screamed, as he raced to Relena's side and knelt down beside her.   
"Relena! I love you! You shouldn't have died! I'll get your revenge." Duo shouted as he raised to his feet. He held up Heero's gun and pointed it at him. Heero who was actually regaining his self-consciousness had just realized what he had done.   
"I killed her. I killed my ex-girlfriend for something so stupid, I killed the queen!" Heero stammered.   
~ Flashback ~   
"I love you Heero!" Relena whispered into his ear. As they sat on the hill watching the moonlight.   
"Heero, no matter what I will always love you, even after death. I will love forever, even if we break up or if one of us is cheating on the other." Relena whispered assuringly.   
"Hai." Heero murmured. Pulling her close to him, as she rested her head on his shoulders, he rested his head on hers. As they watched the moonlight, shine in the reflection of the lake in front of them.   
*~Flashback Ends~*   
"Heero Yuy, you had just killed the queen and now you will pay for her death. A life for a life." Duo hissed. As he pulled the trigger, the bullet shot through the air and aimed for Heero in the stomach.   
Heero's eyes winced in the pain both in his heart and gut. He threw a kick at Duo's arm. He knocked his gun out of Duo's hands, and fumbled to pick it up.   
He once again held his gun and pulled the trigger. This time instead of hitting the opponents gut it aimed for the heart.   
"Aghhh." Duo Endnted, as he fell to the floor. Instantly he died. 'What did I do? I murdered my girlfriend and my best friend! I deserve to die.' Heero thought to himself the moment after Duo fell. Heero dropped his gun, and picked up the steak knife, which laid on the floor, bloody and warm. He stabbed himself in the gut, and fell to the floor, unconscious.   
"I think he'll make it. But those two are defiantly dead. Looks like these three were stuck in a love triangle and decided love should just die." Heero heard a deep voice state.   
"Isn't this Queen Relena? And that pilot 02 and that one 01? Relena's boyfriend who disappeared in the colonies?" A female voice stated.   
"Looks like it. Looks like 01 tried to take his own life." The previous voice said looking down at Heero. Heero opened his eyes. 'Where am I? Did I die?' Heero asked himself. He looked around and saw two police officers looking around at the mess.   
"Look he's alive." Stated the female officer. As Heero pushed himself up.   
Then he fell unconscious to the floor again.   
Heero opened his eyes. It was bight, lights everywhere, everything was also a blur. 'Where am I? Did I finally die? Am I in heaven or hell? I think I'm in heaven. Which must be a mistake, I killed two people.' Heero thought. Then he heard voices he looked around his vision coming back. His eyes made out nurses.   
"Hello, Mr. Yuy." A doctor said, looking at him.   
"Where am I?" Heero demanded.   
"You're in the hospital for the mental and insane. You're here because you killed your girlfriend and best friend..." The doctor replied.   
Heero shot him a death glare and stared at him. Then he reached into his pocket, grabbed out his spare gun, shot the doctor, and then held his gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Bang!   
  
  


The End


End file.
